Memory systems typically include memory and a memory controller. The memory can comprise a variety of devices such as Single Data Rate Random Access Memory (SD-RAM) or Double Data Rate Random Access Memory (DD-RAM). The memory is typically packaged as an integrated circuit. The memory controller is typically packaged as another integrated circuit.
The memory and the memory controller are typically connected to each other over a printed circuit board. The memory and memory controller are typically packaged as TSOP (This Small Outline Package) and ball grid array respectively. Ball grid arrays are arrays of electrical contacts, known as pins, that are physically accessible by components that are outside of the integrated circuit. The array has a uniform spacing between all the pins. The ball grid arrays are soldered to the printed circuit board. Connection paths are etched onto the printed circuit board interconnecting various pins from the memory and the memory controller. The thin small outline package (referred to as TSOP) typically comprises of two rows of pins that are arranged on each of the longer side of the device. These rows of pins have a fixed pitch (spacing) between each pin.
The Joint Electron Device Engineering Committee has promulgated standards standardizing the thin small outline packaging (TSOP) pin configuration for synchronous double data rate DRAMs. Pursuant to the standard, DDR-SDRAMs are typically rectangular in shape and include a row of pins along two longer sides of the rectangle.
The memory controller accesses each of the pins on the DDR-SDRAM. However, because the pins are along opposite sides of the DDR-SDRAM, the connection paths connecting pins on the memory controller to the pins on the DDR-SDRAM are often indirect and complex. Indirect paths are also longer than direct paths. It is desirable for connection paths to be as short as possible to prevent susceptibility to noise and signal attenuation. Arranging the ball grid array pins on the controller in a particular manner, shortens the path length considerably. Where the connection path is long, resistors are often used to compensate and damp out the noise to enhance signal quality. However, adding resistors increases costs and complexity.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings appended hereto.